


You Are Cordially Invited

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Font drama, M/M, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 19:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13887144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: Rhyno and Heath sit down to work on their wedding invitations. It’s a lot more complicated than it seemed at first...





	You Are Cordially Invited

**Author's Note:**

> I got an anon request that I would write Rhyno and Heath’s wedding, which generated this scenario.

Together with their parents

Terrance James Rhyno

And

Heath Edward Slater

Invite you to celebrate their marriage

At 3 o’clock pm

Saturday the seventeenth of June

The year of our Lord Two Thousand and Eighteen

With a reception to follow

“Geez, Rhyno,” Heath said. “Do you think the year of our lord stuff is a little too much?”

“I don’t know,” Rhyno said, scratching his head at the computer screen. “Wedding invitations are supposed to be fancy, right? That’s the fancy way to say what year it is.”

“I have some aunts who get real edgy about takin’ the lord’s name in vain,” Heath said. He spun back and forth on the rolling chair he sat in.

“It’s not in vain,” Rhyno said, sounding a little bit hurt. “It’s our wedding. I’m not vain.”

“Okay,” Heath said. “Can you change the font? I like the one that looks like cartoon handwriting.”

Rhyno squinted at the screen looking for what Heath asked for. He dragged the mouse over to a drop down box and clicked on it, but he overshot something and suddenly the text turned into a bunch of symbols.

“Dang it, my uncle John David is gonna think you’re in the Illuminati, change it back.”

“I don’t know what I did,” Rhyno said. He clicked on another button but all it did was underline the symbols. Then he started getting that feeling like he was too old and dumb for this computer shit and the old Rhyno would have gotten mad and stomped right out of the library, maybe even flipped over the keyboard.

But he was a person who dealt with his problems now. He was a new man. He had somebody else to think about now, other than himself. He had Heath, and it made a lot of difference.

“Heath, why don’t you try fixing it,” Rhyno said. He stood up and switched chairs.

Heath hit a few keys on the keyboard and the document flew back to the way it was before.

Rhyno marveled. “How did you do that?”

“Control Z is undo in a lot of stuff, just gotta try a couple things and see what works,” Heath said lightly. “Okay, let’s get that font I like. What’s it called. Comic Sans, yeah.” Heath hit another few keys to select the whole document and then clicked something too fast for Rhyno to see. The text changed to look like the font that they use in coloring books.

“That looks like a coloring book,” Rhyno said, frowning.

“Yeah,” Heath beamed. “Doesn’t it look friendly?”

“I guess,” Rhyno said. “If you like it.”

Heath huffed a breath. “It’s okay to say you don’t like it. I can find one we both like.” He clicked again and the letters got all swirly like on a birthday invitation for a little kid.

“That’s worse,” Rhyno said.

Heath was silent for a beat, and then let out a laugh, loud enough that he cringed for being too loud in the library. “Yeah, that one’s pretty bad. What do you think is the worst one we could pick?” He asked. “Other than the creepy symbols.”

“I don’t know,” Rhyno said. “I never spent much time looking at how many fonts there are.

Heath clicked and made all the letters look like balloons.

“Nah, that can’t be the worst,” he said, “look at how cute it is.”

He clicked again. Star Wars title crawl font.

“That’s really hard to read,” Rhyno said.

Heath clicked one more time and all the letters changed to look like they had been cut out of different magazines like in a ransom note.

They stared at the screen in awe.

“Make the background black,” Rhyno said.

Heath nodded and complied, clicking around to make a little tiny paint bucket fill the screen with black. Now the letters stood out even more, looking ominous but also a little pixelated.

“This has gotta be the worst wedding invitation font ever,” Rhyno said, shaking his head.

“So we gotta go with it, right?” Heath asked. He was trying to keep a straight face but giggles kept escaping. Soon they were both clutching their midsections trying not to cause a commotion in the library. The invitation looked so creepy now.

Heath added a piece of clip art of a pyramid. “Now John David’s really going to have a field day,” he said.

“Aliens,” Rhyno wheezed.

“Save and print,” Heath said, clicking on a few more thing with definitive purpose. “They should be in the mail in eight business days.”

“This is really happening,” Rhyno said, grabbing Heath’s hand. “We’re really getting married.”

“Well, I can’t do it without you,” Heath laughed.

Rhyno took Heath’s hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb.

“No really,” Heath said. “I need your credit card to place the order.”

“Such a romantic,” Rhyno said.

“Takes one to know one,” Heath smiled.


End file.
